I Miss Her
by bloodyrosey
Summary: Naruto has always missed her, and he can't even tell anyone about her. Other than his brother of course... AU


**HEY! Bloodyrosey here, my first Naruto story too! Isn't it amazing? I know it's not what I normally do, and I'm sorry my great fans, but even I must change things up a bit now and then. So I hope you don't hate me for it, but I have made a Naruto story. Cause NARUTO'S JUST THAT GOOD!**

**So I hope y'all like it... It's just something that popped into my head one day and I was like... OH MY GOD! I can make a story out of this... So I did...**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to own this story, I don't it belongs to the writer person... Well, at least I own the unknown character you about to me... That's something at least. I am proud of it, darn it. I am proud to have made my own character.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Miss Her<strong>

I walked around Konoha, the place I had been raised and cared for, how things had changed over the years. Once a place I had loved, now a place I feared. As I passed the cemetry, I decided to stop by for a few minutes. Maybe I would visit her spot of rememberance. I walked in, passed all the other graves with beautiful flowers and decorations on them, didn't look at any of them; after all I knew where I was going. I'd visited her a million times before, nearly everyday that I wasn't on a mission or training with my 'team', like I can even call them that after all of these years.

I stopped in front of her grave, but she wasn't dead; even though it was her grave, with her name and everything on it, she's somewhere in one of the other countries; hunting down the bad guys. The ones hurting people, the ones stealling from the poor. She was like Robin Hood, a good person that did bad things for the sake of good people. She'd left quite a few years ago, but before she left she promised she would return for us. She promised she wouldn't be gone for long. That she would never forget about us.

I sat down, I could feel the tears leaking out of my eyes and spilling down my cheaks, but I could do nothing to stop them. No matter how many times I came here, knowing every single time that she was still coming back and that she was okay, I still wanted to have her here in front of me. I wanted to run to her and wrap my arms around her and cry and to tell her about how much I missed her while she was gone; but I couldn't. She wasn't here and I didn't know where she was I didn't even know what country she was in. Sometimes, I wondered if she was even still alive, but the doubt quickly left when I remembered how strong she was. There was no way some one like her could be taken down by mere men. It just couldn't happen.

"I love you, I swear I still do. I always will," I cried, still unable to force my body to stop shaking from the power behind my tears, "and I will never forget you either. Please come back soon. Please!"

My body hunched over, I covered my face with my hands and squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as I could. Sob after sob excaped from my throat, sounding so pathetic that it just made me cry hard; if she was here she wouldn't be crying like a little girl, she would be strong. She would believe in me with out a doubt and she would do anything she could while she waited for my return with out any questions. I sat there for maybe an hour, crying out with my pain and hunched over, until someone came from behind me and put their hand on my shoulder. The person was so quiet that I had barely heard them come up behind me, and very few could do that with me. I had trained hard for the day that she would return, I wasn't going to let it be wasted by some fool trying to hurt me.

I looked up, prepared to fight if that was the case, but it wasn't. It was only Naruto. Worry covered his usually fake happy face, clouding up his bright blue eyes. There were circles under his eyes, barely visible because he contantly had a henge up; but I could see it, using my eyes to see through the henge. He was the only other person in all of Konoha who knew her. Everyone else who did died so long ago when the bad men came here looking for her.

"It's going to be okay, Neji," he whispered into my ear. He wrapped his hands around my waist, gripping me so he could confort me. He started to rock with me, humming the slow lullaby that she used to hum to us when we were little.

My tears started to subside, I knew as long as Naruto was here that there was still hope for us. I mean, she can't leave both her brothers behind, right?

I'll keep waiting until the day she returns, becasue I believe in her. And I will never, for as long as I am alive, give up on my older sister.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What'd ya think? I know you loved it... XP Flaming also accepted, but not liked. If you do see anything wrong with it I will fix it, it's just that I don't have a BETA or anything so I don't really know if it's actually any good... :( Now I'm all sad... LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! No, I don't blame you... It's all my fault... <strong>

**Let me know if you did like it though, k? It'll make me happy again!**

**Until next time, but in the mean time...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
><strong>


End file.
